XY114: A Keeper for Keeps?
is the 21st episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Bonnie has still not given up on finding a potential wife for Clemont, but her chance comes again when the gang meets a young girl who happens to be the only daughter of a wealthy, famous engineer, as well as his heir to his facility, and is looking for a partner who could use her help. However, Bonnie is beginning to have some second thoughts about it all. Episode Plot Clemont goes in a room, dressed in a white suit, to wake Bonnie up. Bonnie wakes up and wonders why Clemont is dressed like this. Clemont replies he is getting married and leaves the Lumiose Gym in Bonnie's care, much to her shock. Clemont leaves, asking Bonnie to dress nicely for the wedding. Bonnie comes to a church and bashes in, seeing Clemont has revealed the bride's veil. Bonnie wakes up, seeing this was actually just a nightmare and is sleeping beside Serena. Bonnie assures herself Clemont could never marry and goes back to sleep. In the morning, Bonnie brushes her teeth with Serena, admitting she had a strange dream. Serena warns her some dreams can actually become a reality, startling Bonnie. Ash asks Clemont to eat his breakfast; Clemont decides to do so, but the device he has been working on explodes, leaving Clemont burned. The Pokémon are playing with a ball, which Chespin accidentally kicks far away. Bunnelby goes to search for the ball and finds a Buneary, who gives the ball to him. While Buneary is blushing towards Bunnelby, a girl appears, finding her Buneary. Seeing the girl, Bonnie asks her to become Clemont's bride, for he needs a wife to keep him safe. Clemont is furious and pulls Bonnie away with his Aipom Arm. The girl, Lilia, admits she has been looking for a partner, surprising the heroes. Lillia notices the Aipom Arm and admires such a device, startling Bonnie. Later, Clemont places a white blanket for Lilia to sit on and is told she is the daughter of the president of Orangics, a famous robotics company. Lillia is fascinated by Clemont's Aipom Arm, as Ash points out Clemont is a skilled innovator. Ash also remembers Clemont has a robot, Clembot, making Bonnie wish Ash does not compliment Clemont so much. Clemont shows more of his devices, impressing Lilia, who admits she has been looking for a partner, who would become the successor of her father's company. Bonnie starts thinking Clemont's bride in her dream could be Lilia, as Clemont would marry her to become the successor of the company and leave Bonnie in charge of the Gym. Thinking how Clemont and Lilia may fit each other, Bonnie is terrified. Per Bonnie's request, Serena pinches Bonnie, who is glad this was just her imagination. Lilia's stomach growls, so Ash points out Clemont can cook well, annoying Bonnie even more. While Clemont cooks food by using his machine, Bonnie claims she is hungry. Clemont reminds Bonnie she ate some moments ago, frustrating her and Dedenne. Bunnelby and Buneary are quite close, so Chespin and Pancham try to impress Buneary, only to get hit by her ears. Team Rocket notices Buneary, making Jessie think Buneary would improve Jessie's beauty and claims they need to catch her. Meowth believes Buneary would give charm to Team Rocket, since Gourgeist and Inkay lack cuteness. Seeing Lilia complimenting Clemont's cooking, Bonnie fears Lilia would take care of Clemont, who would be the happiest person ever. To stop this, Dedenne Nuzzles Lilia, who becomes electrocuted. Clemont demands Dedenne to apologize, but Dedenne comes to Bonnie, who praises the former for this act. Lilia comes to Bunnelby and Buneary, asking they could take a walk. Clemont knows well Bunnelby is a reliable Pokémon, while Lilia advises she and Clemont could take a walk as well. Bonnie becomes even more frustrated, but Serena thinks Bonnie is lucky she found someone for Clemont. Once Clemont tells of his story how he got kicked out the Gym once, Lilia and Bunnelby fall in a hole. Team Rocket is not pleased Buneary did not fall in the hole and decide to go with their alternate plan. Back at the camp, Clemont places a bandage on Lilia's leg, who appreciates it. Bonnie asks Lillia for some time, as they walk towards a rock. Bonnie warns Lilia Clemont's inventions are doomed to explode, but Lilia thinks failure breeds success. Bonnie claims Clemont sometimes wets the bed, but Lilia thinks that is just Clemont's cute side. Bonnie lies how Clemont even goes in his underwear and has an Arbok wrap its tail around him, though Lilia claims Arbok's skin must feel cool to the touch, displeasing Bonnie even more. As the heroes pack up, Lilia decides to join them, to go to the Pokémon Center. As they walk, Lillia tells her leg is fine, though Bonnie comes in and splits Clemont and Lilia, then holds Clemont's hand, surprising him. Suddenly, Bunnelby and Buneary sense danger, as the heroes and Lilia fall in a hole. Team Rocket casts a net, capturing Buneary and Bunnelby. Chespin and Pancham hold onto the net, which goes up to the balloon, but they fall down. While Team Rocket departs off, Clemont offers a hand to Lilia to get her out of the hole, annoying Bonnie, who has to climb up on her own. Clemont promises to return Buneary and Bunnelby, for he uses a device. Since he put a tracking device in Lilia's bandage, Clemont points in a direction and manages to find where Bunnelby and Buneary are. The heroes come to Team Rocket's balloon, startling the latter, who sends Gourgeist and Inkay. Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball, but is countered by Chespin's Pin Missile. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but is countered by Inkay's Psybeam. Clemont sends Luxray, who bites Gourgeist with Thunder Fang. Gourgeist and Inkay repeat their attacks, but Pikachu and Luxray avoid them and the attack explosion caused Bonnie to be blown away to an end of a cliff, which crumbles, causing Bonnie to fall down. Clemont immediately uses his Aipom Arm, catching Bonnie. Gourgeist repeats Shadow Ball, but misses Pikachu. Pancham uses Stone Edge, hitting Inkay, while Gourgeist launches Seed Bomb, but Pancham was able to dodge. Clemont starts pulling Bonnie up, but his Aipom Arm starts malfunctioning. Lilia and Luxray pull Clemont, who asks Bonnie to believe in him and his machines. Clemont manages to pull Bonnie up, who hugs her brother. Serena sends Braixen, whose Fire Blast blows Gourgeist away, while Pikachu's Electro Ball does the same to Inkay. Bonnie points out the Aipom Arm is broken. Clemont reminds her he can repair it, but finds it important he protected Bonnie, who hugs him. Pikachu runs and uses Iron Tail, cutting the net and freeing Buneary and Bunnelby. With everything over, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket away. Lilia hugs Buneary and thanks the heroes for saving it. Later on, Lilia decides to go on, since she needs to improve and train herself first before finding a partner. Lilia comes to Bonnie, asking her to get along with her brother, to which Bonnie grins. Buneary bids farewell to Bunnelby and comes to Lilia, who says goodbye to the heroes. Bonnie is grateful she has a brother like Clemont, but Clemont wonders what that means, as the heroes walk onwards. The next day, Clemont manages to repair his Aipom Arm. Bonnie walks to him and finds a screw. This startles them both, as the Aipom Arm starts malfunctioning and explodes, leaving Bonnie and Clemont burned. Bonnie comments how she needs to find a wife for Clemont. A lady passes by, so Bonnie tries to ask her to be Clemont's girl, causing Clemont to yell at Bonnie, since he asked her not to do that a million times. Debuts Character Lilia Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Buneary (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Buneary (US) *Like The Heartbreak of Brock, Brock finds a suitable person to be his girlfriend before he gets rejected. *This is the first appearance of a Buneary that isn't Dawn's when it was captured in Setting The World On Its Buneary!. **Both of Dawn's and Lillia's Buneary are female and fell in love with main character's Pokémon, Dawn's Buneary loves with Ash's Pikachu and Lilia's Buneary loves with Clemont's Bunnelby. *During Bonnie's fantasy where Clemont marries Lilia, the symbol of the building company has a slight resemblance to the Apple Inc logo. *In this episode, Bonnie became angrily terrified and disdain when Clemont became friends with Lilia due to her Buneary having a crush on his Bunnelby despite her usual antics to find a nice woman for her brother. But this later subsides when Lilia decided to part ways with Ash and the group. *An edit was made to this episode's dub title card in some versions to add an exclamation mark (!'') to the end of the title. Other sources, such as Netflix, have the version of this episode's title card with a question mark (?'') at the end. Gallery Bonnie dreaming about Clemont getting married XY114 2.png Bonnie wakes up from the dream XY114 3.png Clemont's invention explodes XY114 4.png The heroes meet Lilia XY114 5.png Lilia impressed by Clemont's inventions XY114 6.png Bonnie imagining Clemont and Lilia together XY114 7.png Buneary likes Bunnelby XY114 8.png Team Rocket spying XY114 9.png Dedenne electrocutes Lillia XY114 10.png Bonnie and Dedenne jealous of Clemont and Lilia XY114 11.png Lilia and Bunnelby fell into a hole XY114 12.png Clemont and Bonnie treating Lilia and Bunnelby XY114 13.png Bonnie talking with Lilia XY114 14.png Lilia asking if she can accompany the heroes XY114 15.png Chespin and Pancham jealous of Bunnelby and Buneary XY114 16.png Team Rocket stealing Bunnelby and Buneary XY114 17.png Clemont showing his new invention XY114 18.png The heroes battling Team Rocket XY114 19.png Clemont grabs Bonnie with his Aipom Arm XY114 20.png Clemont saves Bonnie with the help of Luxray and Lilia XY114 21.png Pikachu frees Bunnelby and Buneary XY114 22.png Lillia thanking the heroes for saving Buneary XY114 23.png The heroes bid farewell to Lilia XY114 24.png Clemont's Aipom Arm explodes }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon